kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WhirlWave
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baldroy page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 05:56, October 29, 2011 Hey! Hey Whirly! Remember me? Lau! The dude from chat (aw man you shouldn't have left so early yesterday; other ppl started joining and it was seriously funny). I wanna formally welcome you to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! I hope you enjoy your time here! (Since you already find us soda aweshum~) So glad you decided to stick around. You'll really love this place even more once you meet the other ppl. Anyway, if you wanna get involved, you should join some projects. Not to brag haha but I'm the king of the R&R Project. Check out the projects and join one or more. Ok so if you need any help, just ask me or the other editors here. Btw, The admins are Phantom (aka doggy remember?) and Serene (in charge of the popcorn stand - you'll understand what I mean once you get involved in Buddy's bets lol) so you should drop by and say hi. See ya soon, Whirly! Gifs We try to keep gifs out of article pages unless they are absolutely needed because they take awhile to load and can really slow down a page. SereneChaos 21:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I know mistakes happen from past experience. xD SereneChaos 02:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Valentines Party! Whirly! You should go to the blogs and check out our Valentines Celebration blog! And agree to participate!!!!! :D http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Angelfeathers/Valentines_Celebration_2012!!! angelfeathers: "You love when you laugh, laugh when you live, live when you love." 02:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Category Songs Pages don't need to be placed in a Songs category because they are already in similar categories. =) SereneChaos 01:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Aren't you adding the musical songs to a song category? :/ SereneChaos 01:43, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Your Pic Omg there is Lau! So his name is Johnathon Lau! (Lau is a last name? O.O) And what's with Lau getting the third lowest score? Dx Haha so Whirly... aka Christine Johnson huh? xD Ahahahahahahhahaha XD Suck, Onii-chan! XD you got the third lowest! And you never knew Lau was a last name O_O omgosh... haha XD 05:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Omgosh I went back to check and he got the lowest... O_O bwahahahha Onii-chan XD Btw no offence intended to your classmate, Whirly ;) Chat Hey Whirly. You just left on chat yesterday. Are you ok? Are you mad about something? *stalks talk page* Ooh what happened? Are you ok Whirly? O_O 08:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Mwahahhahaha you only knew I was a stalker just now??? XD XD XD Ok that's good you're fine, Onii-chan made it seem like you were not ok O_O btw get on chat? :) 01:51, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha ohh... I thought something was up cuz you said only one-word responses and went silent. Then the next time you spoke up you said bye and left right after. Just checking up on ya lol. lmao! No way you just realized that Tsumi is a stalker??? You gotta catch up xD (and btw, I'm a stalker too. Tsumi's stalker ftw! xD) Haha if everyone here is a stalker, you saying you a stalker too? I'm watching out for you lol. xD For reals, I didn't stalk your profile but now I will! And I see you added me as your fav character! Awww LMAO! That's hilarious! Whirly likes Onii-chan I never said anything ^_~ 06:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ahahahahhaha.... XD I'm not taking it back >:D ok ok I will XD 02:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Niehehehehhe >:D 03:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Musical I agree fully! I think that the summary was a copy and paste of a review of the musical. I would have fixed it, but I know almost nothing about the musicals. ^-^; I was honestly thinking of starting a Musical Project since there's a lot of pages about them that need a lot of work. I'll help out anyway I can! What do you need? SereneChaos 21:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the only ones who really edit those pages you you and Nana. I think she made most of them too. SereneChaos 16:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm Demogina Fate - you might already know me, but call me Dena. I'm new, and I'm meeting new people....so nice to meet you and talk to you soon! Demogina Fate 03:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey there Wirly! =} I met you in chat today and it's been very nice to meet you! Fedosia 06:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Actors Because of this discussion. We decided that the actors' pages will be deleted until they can be remade with more info and references. I copied and pasted all of the pages' contents here so we wouldn't lose the info, so we still have all of the info that we did before, just not on different pages anymore. SereneChaos 23:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Character Template Hey so I noticed that you were the one who added the category "Skin" to the character template. I removed it because it is highly associated with racism, especially if your going to describe a person's skin tone. Furthermore the color of a characters skin is not necessary to be added in the first place. For future reference, before you add a category, please inform us at its talk page and we will decide whether or not it should be included. -- }} 00:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Please join the chat. Kelt Dogbone 03:23, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Kelt Races Infobox Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that but I've been kinda busy and lazy lately. It looked pretty good, I just had one or two things to talk about. But I forgot what those were. xD Can I have the link again please? ^-^; SereneChaos 04:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I remembered what I was going to say! Weapons doesn't seem very necessary since only one race really has a signature weapon. And is Ability Type a list of everything that is under Abilities on the pages or something else? SereneChaos 03:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) My laptop is being weird, so I can't really do much with this since I'm limited to my Nook. Can you set up the template and talk about it with everyone else instead of me? Otherwise it will take forever to do anything. xD HAPPY V-DAY! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MY HOMIE!! So I made something special just for you! Hope you like it!! [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness''']] 07:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat What happened to you on chat?? Dx Oh yeah huh you would need an Apple account. I used my cousin's cuz I dunno how to deal with the credit card stuff so i know your problem lol. Damn you sound so busy xD ok I get it lol. So next year you're gonna be fresh meat huh xD have fun at your dance. Ok I'll pass on the message. I hope to see you back soon! And thanks I like my new avatar too; Tsumi picked it out for meh based on what I look like :D About chat Hey Whirly! Just telling you that I'm currently on my own laptop where the chat doesnt function so I cant go on DX that way you wont think I'm avoiding you or something :P I might be able to get on soon but thats just a might... DX 06:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Oh ho~ Sneaky nony. Thanks for backing up our wiki, Whirlybird! xD You're the best haha~ -_- Aw come on Whirly. You were the Wikia Contributor in Your Characters! Wiki who backed us up. Nvm. Someone deleted everything so I can't show it to you. (Though if you're sure it wasn't you, I wondered who it was then O_O) Ah I can't skype right now. I'm not on my ipad. Dx Yo! Yo Whirly get on skype or chat :D Da pic!! I love your Kanade pic. It's so kawaii!!! X3 -- BlackButlerfoeva123 Yes I'm still alive Hey, Whirly. Missed me, didn't ya? Of course I wouldn't forget my sidekick! But you got me curious...even the ones that hated me missed me? Who would hate Lau?? And I think I got your gmail already. Reply Ok. u suck bitch